Dying Cat
Dying Cat is a top-down, turned-based, grimdark, neo-noir role-playing game made by Carlos Davilla heavily themed around depression, mental instability, psychology, adult life, and the philosophy around human misery. It runs on the RPG Maker VX Ace engine. The game takes inspirations from games like Earthbound, Chrono Trigger, Yume Nikki, LISA: The Painful RPG, Spec Ops: The Line, Fallout: New Vegas, Bioshock: Infinite, Silent Hill: Shattered Memories and many others. It's currently in development and its release date is yet to be announced. Plot summary The game starts in Umeret City. Napoleon Robert, a "20-something-years-old" man is on the edge of death due to traumatic events that occurred all his life. Being social-anxious and schizophrenic, he has a hard time to cope with his life. Losing his mother in recent times was the breakpoint for him to attempt suicide. When he is about to hang himself in his room, a person known as The Listener ''(the player) visits Napoleon's house, willing to make him see that life is, in fact, worth living. In order to save Napoleon, The Listener embarks on a journey to know Napoleon's story and find the source of his depression. Using Napoleon's diary, one that he has since he was 14, he's able to, somehow, connect with a place known as '''Fi', that is located in Napoleon's psyche. It's the job of the player to explore the place and find out what went wrong, and, while doing this, uncover the many mysteries behind the origin of the Listener and how a human mind deals with its own misery. Gameplay It follows a JRPG style of game. You'll probably use the default arrow keys to move around, talk to NPCs using Z/ENTER and explore the city. The game revolves on a time travel-like system, where the game's protagonist is going to travel back to Napoleon's deepest memories, incorporating him in the happenings of his life. There are also times where the player will explore the world of Fi. Characters Napoleon Robert A tired-looking man, tortured by his own past. Being depressive, social-anxious and schizophrenic, he often has hallucinations and memory deliriums. Because of that, he consults a psychiatrist twice a month. He wants to end it all for what he has experienced and done through the years. The Listener A mysterious person (can either be a man or a woman, depending on the player's preference) that appeared to help Napoleon recover his will to live. They're willing to find the source of his depression and stop him from killing himself. Sophie She's an habitant of Fi, living inside a house with a cat, named Glory. She guides The Listener through his objective, warning him of the many dangers that lie ahead. A very happy, though child-like person. "Her" Nobody knows what she is. Not even if is a "she". Napoleon simply calls it "Her". She appears in Napoleon's hallucinations, haunting him and making have memory deliriums about what he did in the past. Maybe she's the reason why all this is happening.Category:Turn-Based RPGs Category:RPG Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX Ace)